Arthas
Summary Arthas was, in his youth, a powerful paladin and prince of Lordaeron. he fought alongside the likes of Jaina Proudmore and battled the forces of the Scourge. However, he was eventually drawn to Icecrown to claim his place as the Lich King, taking the mantle of Frostmourne, and with it, the former Lich King's soul. Arthas returned and slaughtered his people and built one of the mightiest armies of Azeroth. Arthas would eventually be slain by the combined forces of the Horde and the Alliance after many ages of fighting. His Death Knights had turned against him, his armies were scattered, and he was slain, only to have Tirion Fordring take his place as the Lich King. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 5-C Name: Arthas Menethil, The Lich King, King of the Scourge, Frozen King Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Death Knight, Lich King, Former Paladin, Undead Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Summoning, Destruction, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Rage Power, Instant Kill Powers, Teleportation, Aura, Soul Manipulation and Durability Negation via Frostmourne, Master Melee Fighter, Martial Arts, Resurrection, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Immortality (Types 1, 6, and 7), Pain Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Athleticism, Life Support Attack Potency: Probably Moon level (Greatly superior to all of the Dragon Aspects, but inferior to Archimonde), Frostmourne allows him to surpass traditional durability Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, probably Massively Hypersonic (Can easily react to and defeat entities able to hit and defeat Deathwing) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class M via Telekinesis (Capable of lifting enormous temples into the air passively) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Moon level, probably Moon level (The Dragon Aspects were literally powerless to stop him without some help), Plate of the Damned makes him immune to most forms of actual harm, including physical and magical Stamina: Very high, possibly endless Range: Dozens of meters, planetary with telekinetics/telepathy and mind manipulation (it gets weaker the further you are, however) Standard Equipment: 'Frostmourne (Soul-Stealing Sentient Sword), Plate of the Damned, Mantle of the Lich King, Helm of Domination [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: '''At least Genius, outdid the various military leaders of the world for ages before finally being defeated '''Weaknesses: To a small degree, holy magic; it must rival his own for this to matter, however Others Notable Victories: Sauron (Middle-Earth) Sauron's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Sauron's Maiar form was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Soul Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Life and Death Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Destruction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Berserkers Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Aura Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Pain Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Warcraft Category:Athletes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Life Support Users Category:Card Game Characters